grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Riken
Jonah Riken, brother Walker Williams, former cellmate |serviceof = Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen |status = Deceased |cod = Throat torn out by Monroe and Rosalee |season4 = X }} Charles "Charlie" Merl Riken, also known as the Grand Master, was a member of the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen. He was first heard in and first seen in . Appearances He called Rosalee at the spice shop, threatening her and letting her know about the dead fox hanging outside the back door. After Monroe was dragged inside an abandoned warehouse, he joined several other masked members of the Wesenrein in chanting "impuro" at him as Monroe laid on the floor with his ankles and wrists chained. Later, he and two other Wesenrein members entered the area where Monroe and another prisoner were being held, and he saw his brother, Jonah, not wearing his mask. Jonah put it back on, and Riken told him if he caught him without it on again, he wouldn't need a mask. He then nodded at the Wesenrein members to go grab the other prisoner, saying it was time, and he was taken away. Riken later went with Harold Johnson to Shaw Steinkellner's house to confront him about him having been temporarily in police custody. Shaw assured him he didn't tell the cops anything and never would, but Riken believed Shaw would eventually talk and then woged and killed him. He threw his body out of the vehicle they were in and Harold drove off, leaving Shaw's corpse. Monroe was dragged back to the warehouse after a failed escape attempt, and Jonah woged and started threatening and advancing towards him, but Riken smacked Jonah in the face, knocking him down. He got back up, and Riken woged as they angrily stared at one another. He said, "What are you gonna do, Jonah?" and stared him down until he retracted, and then Riken retracted as well and told him that only the tribunal decided his fate, not him. Monroe was later brought into a clearing in the forest set up for a tribunal, and after many Wesenrein members were gathered, all wearing their masks and robes, Riken walked up some steps, took his place at the center, and started a Wesenrein chant. The members of the Wesenrein continued their chant until Riken told the Purifier to "purify" Monroe, which he did by reciting an ancient language while splattering blood on his face. Once the Purifier was done, Riken declared that it was time for the tribunal to begin. Riken was then brought a scroll, from which he read the laws that Monroe broke: Eigenes Fleisch und Blut (marrying outside his bloodline) and Grimmig Freundschafteweisen (the befriending of a Grimm). As the tribunal continued, the Prosecutor made his opening statements and and said he will present evidence to prove beyond any doubt what Monroe did. Monroe interrupted him and asked, "Isn't it supposed to be 'beyond any reasonable doubt?'" Riken then said to muzzle Monroe, but Monroe woged, knocked away some Wesenrein members next to him, and ran into the forest. Riken, the Purifier, and other members chased after him and were able to recapture him, but not before Monroe killed one of the members. Jonah demanded that Monroe be immediately killed for his murder, but Riken said it was the law that the tribunal decide his fate and that he'd now stand trial for his murder as well. He then told Jonah to put his Wesenrein robe back on. As the tribunal continued on, the Prosecutor showed everyone photos from Monroe and Rosalee's wedding, with Riken telling him to get on with things. The Prosecutor then said he would call a witness who saw a Grimm at the wedding. After, the Prosecutor finished making his case against Monroe having broken Wesenrein law, Riken asked how Monroe pleaded. After having his muzzle taken out, Monroe said he wasn't guilty as all of them, and he was quickly muzzled again, and Riken told the Prosecutor to proceed, who then called out the witness, which turned out to be Bud, as he was brought out with a bag over his head. The bag was removed, and a confused Bud immediately recognized Monroe, though he tried to backtrack after the Prosecutor told everyone that Bud had recognized the defendant. Riken yelled, "Silence!" as Bud stammered that he wouldn't be of much help, but Riken ordered him to testify or die. The Prosecutor asked Bud how long he'd known Monroe, and Bud started going off on a tangent to avoid a direct answer, eventually forgetting the question, so Riken told the Prosecutor to "clarify" the question further, and he promptly punched Bud. Riken warned him not to test the patience of the tribunal again. The trial continued on into the night as Bud continued to be questioned by the Prosecutor and Riken watched on. After Bud stated the only regret he had was that he couldn't help the Grimm now because he'd have a "field day" with the Wesenrein, Riken yelled that was enough and that the tribunal was over. He ordered for Monroe to be brought forward and let Monroe state his defense as he was unmuzzled. After Monroe have a heartfelt, impassioned speech about his and Rosalee's love, Riken began the vote, and he was the first one to take off his mask, symbolizing a sentence of guilt. The vote was unanimous, and Riken declared that by Wesenrein law, he was to be put to death. Riken then walked with the other members to a wooden stake as Monroe and Bud were taken away. As some members prepared the stake to kill Monroe, Riken told them to remove Monroe's chains and warned Monroe that if he tried to escape, he'd shoot him. He raised a gun at Monroe and continued, "It won't kill you. You'll still taste the fire." He then ordered the members to put him on the stake as Bud cried out in protest. Riken told the member holding Bud to cut his throat, but at that moment, Nick, Rosalee, Hank, Wu, Renard, and Juliette arrived at the to stop them. Nick called out Riken by name, and Riken turned to see him pointing a gun at him. As Rosalee and Monroe embraced one another, Nick told Riken that the tribunal was over. Bud couldn't contain his happiness to see Nick, and Riken then said, "So you're Burkhardt?" before wogeing and realizing that he had gotten his powers back. Riken said to Nick that even though he was a Grimm again, he wouldn't be able to arrest all of them, and Nick replied by agreeing and saying that some of them would be stupid. Riken then shouted for the members to take them, but many were immediately shot as they tried to fight back. Several members immediately surrendered, while Riken ran off into the woods along with Jonah, Harold, and Walter Dempsey. Riken stopped running in the middle of the woods to load his gun as he looked around and sniffed the air. He then woged and continued to try to load his gun, but Monroe came and tackled him. They got back up and started to fight; they traded some punches, but Monroe got the advantage and knocked Riken to the ground, telling him that he should have killed him when he had the chance. Riken then pulled a knife and started swinging it at Monroe, who was able to catch Riken's arm and knock him back down to the ground again. As Monroe came over towards Riken, he powerfully knocked Monroe back off of him onto the ground as well. He then got up and told Monroe he was going to kill him now, but Rosalee then appeared out of the woods. She angrily said, "Like Hell you are," woged, and jumped on top of Riken, bringing him to the ground. Rosalee and Monroe then tore out Riken's throat together. Images 409-Wesenrein.gif 409-Wesenrein.jpg 410-Charlie watches Bud get questioned.jpg 410-The Tribunal.gif 410-Charlie points gun at Monroe.jpg 410-Blutbad Woge Wesenrein.gif 410-Charlie woged.jpg Trivia *He was born on May 20, 1977. *His surname, Riken, is a form of the Ancient Germanic name Ricwin. This name is derived from or closely related to several Germanic, Celtic, and Goth elements that mean "powerful, strong, mighty" and "king, ruler." Category:Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen Category:Deceased Characters